Perfect Blue Sky
by Aosaki Sakurai
Summary: Chapter 5 update! Aku seorang yang suka berkhayal,mata terpejam,merasakan kehangatan sinar mentari dan angin sepoi sepoi membelai rambutku. Langit biru,hal indah yang kusukai,apalagi jika melihatnya bersama seseorang. Bermimpi adalah awal dari khayalan ku.Tapi bagaimana jika khayalanku itu menjadi nyata? /warning inside/Akashi x Reader/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Aku seorang yang suka berkhayal,mata terpejam,merasakan kehangatan sinar mentari dan angin sepoi sepoi membelai rambutku. Langit biru,hal indah yang kusukai,apalagi jika melihatnya bersama seseorang. Bermimpi adalah awal dari khayalan bagaimana jika khayalanku itu menjadi nyata?

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei :v

A kuroko no basuke fanfic

Rated: T

Main pairing:Akashi Seijuuro x Reader

Genre:romance(maybe),humor(maybe),friendship.

**Warning !**

OOC,gaje,abal,bang typo(s),alur kecepetan,cerita kependekan,dan lain lain~

* * *

SMA Rakuzan, salah satu sekolah favorit di Jepang. Terkenal oleh prestasinya baik dibidang akademik maupun non akademik. Terutama di bidang olahraga basket yang sudah menjadi juara winter cup 3 tahun berturut-turut(bener gak?saya lupa nih==/dasarpikun). Kamu bersekolah disana. Hem..otakmu lumayan pintar tapi kamu anaknya agak pemalas dan cuek dengan keadaan.

* * *

Reader POV

Jam istirahat sekolah, jika orang lain memilih mengobrol atau makan siang. Aku tidak,aku lebih suka bersantai di taman belakang sekolah. Di sana terdapat pohon oak besar yang rindang,sejuk. Cocok sekali untuk menenangkan diri. Ya,tempat favoritku untuk bersantai. Tak peduli apa kata orang kalau pohon itu di kabarkan angker. Aku sudah sering bersantai disana dan tidak ada apa-apa tuh. (bahasanya-_-:v)

End Reader POV

Normal POV

"(y/n)-chan! Bagaimana dengan tugas kelompok kita?" Sahut seseorang.

"Hm,kita diskusikan sepulang sekolah saja,bagaimana?" Jawabmu singkat.

Ia tampak berpikir "Oke baiklah" katanya dengan nada riang.

Siapalagi kalau bukan sahabatku ehem, bisa dibilang begitu. Mio Tanaka namanya, orangnya periang dan baik juga seru diajak bercanda. Kamu melangkahkan kaki menuju taman belakang, apalagi selain ingin bersantai di bawah pohon? Semua orang sudah tahu kebiasaan mu ini. Jika mereka mencarimu, pastikan kamu berada di bawah pohon oak di taman belakang(Kayak penunggu pohon aje /plak).

"haah, kerja kelompok lagi. Perasaan kemarin baru saja kerja kelompok eh kerja kelompok lagi" umpatmu sebal.

* * *

Sosok itu menatap langit yang bewarna biru cerah

"hei, apa aku boleh duduk disampingmu?" Tanyamu.

"Hn,boleh saja" jawabnya singkat.

"Singkat sekali jawabanmu" katamu sebal.

Sosok itu terdiam, surai bewarna crimsonnya menari ditiup lembut angin. "Hei,jawab aku. Kamu punya mulut tidak?" Umpatmu sebal.

"Menurutmu?" Jawabnya tanpa menoleh.

* * *

"Hei, (y/n)-san, bangun" sosok perempuan bermahkota hazel mengguncang pelan bahumu.

"Eh?" Sambil menggerjapkan mata, kamu berusaha melihat dengan jelas perempuan itu. "oh, Sinka-san. Ada apa?" Tanyamu menatap Sinka-san.

Yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepala. "5 menit lagi jam istirahat selesai, mungkin jika tidak ku bangunkan kau masih tertidur disini, sesudah ini pelajaran Amano-sensei. Seharusnya kau berterimakasih padaku" katanya panjang lebar.

"souka..eh, Amano-sensei? Huaa kita harus cepat Sinka-san. Atau kita akan mendapat soal spesial nan mematikan dari Amano-sensei!" Katamu panik.

"hm, kita balapan siapa yang masuk kelas duluan?" Tantang Sinka.

"Siapa takut?" Balas mu dengan senyum meledek.

Dan mereka lari secepat angin(lebay lu author-_-)menuju ke kelas.

'Ah,sial. Mimpi itu lagi. Jangan-jangan dia penunggu pohon itu ya? Ah sudahlah, wajahnya keren sih. Memangnya ada ya setan ganteng kayak gitu? Eh, apa yang kupikirkan' batinmu.

.

.

.

TBC

Keep or delete?

Author bacot area

Haha,akhirnya selesai juga *ngelap keringet* /ihjoroklu hehe,btw salam kenal. Setelah sekian lama jadi silent reader /plak akhirnya agak tobat dikit /ngek /apa fanfic pertama saya,jadi kalo ada kekurangan maapin ya :) kasih kritik juga boleh kok,hehe:v

RnR please?

Sign,

Aosaki Sakurai


	2. Chapter 2

Summary :

Aku seorang yang suka berkhayal. Mata terpejam, merasakan sinar mentari danangin sepoi-sepoi membelai rambutku. Langit biru, hal indah yang kusukai, apalagi jika melihatnya bersama seseorang. Bermimpi adalah awal dari khayalanku. Tapi bagaimana jika khayalanku menjadi nyata?

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei :v

A Kuroko no Basuke fanfic

Rated: T

Main pairing : Akashi Seijuuro x Reader

Genre : Romance(maybe),humor(maybe),friendship.

**Warning!**

OOC,gaje,bang typo(s),alur kecepetan,cerita kependekan,ada OC'-',dll~

.

.

.

_**Kringg,Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi**_

"(y/n)-chan! Pulang bareng yuk! Sudah lama kita enggak pulang bareng." Teriak Mio-chan. "Hahaha, iya tunggu sebentar Mio-chan, gak usah teriak kenapa?" katamu sambil merapikan barang-barangmu. Teringat sesuatu, kamu berusaha mengingatnya "Oh, Mio bagaimana dengan tugas kelompok kita?"

"Besok saja, lagian yang lain juga sudah pulang" jawabnya enteng. "Haah, dasar" katamu tertawa. "Eh, apa yang lucu? Kau aneh akhir-akhir ini, apa jangan-jangan kau kesambet penunggu pohon belakang ya?" katanya penuh selidik.

"Enak saja! sudah yuk kita pulang. Sudah sore nih" kamu berjalan keluar kelas. "Loh, kita kan memang pulang sore (y/n)-chan" balasnya mengikutimu.

* * *

"_**Tadaima**_" kamu menghempaskan dirimu di sofa dan melempar sepatu juga tas mu asal. "Hari yang melelahkan" kau menghembuskan nafasmu.

"_**Okaerinasai**_ (y/n)-chan" sahut ibumu lembut. "Bereskan barangmu, jangan dilempar asal begitu (y/n)-chan. Dan segeralah mandi" lanjutnya. "Baiklah _**kaa-san**_" katamu sambil berjalan dengan gontai menuju kamar.

'**Entah kenapa, sepertinya orang yang datang ke mimpiku itu nyata. Rasanya aku mengenalnya. Tapi siapa? Ah, kenapa aku jadi memikirkan dia ya? Lebih baik aku mandi dulu' **batinmu seraya berjalan ke kamar mandi.

* * *

_**Esok harinya**_...

"Ya, kita akhiri dulu pelajaran kita sampai disini." Kata Amano-sensei tegas. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan guru super killer seantero Rakuzan? Pastikan jika kalian di ajar olehnya kelas akan sesepi kuburan wkwk.

Huft, murid-murid bernafas lega. Kelas yang seperti neraka tadi kini sudah seperti surga setelah Amano-sensei keluar kelas. Murid-murid berhamburan keluar kelas. Ya, sekarang sedang jam istirahat. Ketika kamu hendak menuju ke pohon belakang...

"Hei, (y/n)-chan! Kau tahu tidak? Tim basket kita menang kejuaraan lagi lho! Kapten tim basket sekolah kita keren sekali!" kata Mio bersemangat. "Benarkah? Bagus kalau begitu" jawabmu enteng.

"Hei, masa responmu hanya begitu. Dasar kudet, kau terlalu cuek dengan keadaan (y/n)-chan" kata Mio sebal. "Bodo amat, Mio-chan. Lebih baik aku bersantai di pohon belakang saja daripada membicaran hal yang tidak berguna itu" katamu santai.

Sepertinya Mio tidak terima dengan perkataanmu, senyum usil terukir di wajahnya. Dan **sret **(masa gitu bunyinya-_-) dia melepas kuncir rambutmu. Kamu tidak suka rambutmu tergerai,jadi kamu mengikatnya terus.

"**MIO! KEMBALIKAN!"**katamu garang(/plak).

"Enak saja,itu hukuman untukmu karena menghiraukan ucapanku. Lagi pula,kau tampak cantik dengan rambut tergerai seperti itu (y/n)-chan~" katanya sambil menjulurkan lidah kearah mu. "JANGAN MEMBUATKU MARAH M-I-O T-A-N-A-K-A!" katamu emosi. "Ampun (y/n)-chan kalau marah mengerikan begitu. Lebih baik aku kabur" katanya lalu berlari. "Hei! Tunggu!" teriakmu sambil mengejar Mio. Lalu terjadilah acara kejar-kejaran antara kamu dan Mio. (kejar-kejaran lagi,ckck :v)

**Brak!**

'**ah,sial. Aduh...sakit' **batinmu. "Ah, _**gomennasai**_" katamu sambil membungkukkan badan sambil meminta maaf pada orang yang kau tabrak. "Punya mata tidak?" ujarnya dingin. "_**Gomen**_, aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu. Aku sedang buru-buru, maafkan aku" katamu tanpa melihat sosok orang yang kau tabrak.

"Sei-chan! Ayo cepat~" sahut seseorang -a.k.a Reo- sepertinya memanggil orang yang baru saja kamu tabrak. **'Sei-chan?'** kamu mendonggakan kepalamu melihat orang yang baru saja kau tabrak. Surai crimson, mata heterokrom merah emas, perawakan yang tegas, tampan(ehem:3) dan memiliki aura yang mengerikan(/dihajar). "Bersabarlah sedikit, Reo. Aku masih punya urusan disini" katanya. **'eh,urusan?disini?'** deg **'**_**Kami-sama**_** tolong aku...awas saja Mio, kukutuk kau'** rutukmu dalam hati.

"Jadi.." katanya sambil menatapmu.

"Maaf, maaf, maaf, tolong maafkan aku" katamu dengan nada memohon.

"Aku tidak suka perkataanku dipotong" tatapnya dingin."Siapa namamu?" lanjutnya.

"[nama lengkap reader-san]" katamu kikuk . "(y/n), Urusan kita belum selesai" ucapnya pergi menyusul temannya.

'**Dasar,seram sekali dia. Masa perkara kecil di besar-besarkan sih' **umpatmu di dalam hati.

"Hei, (y/n)-chan maaf ya hehehe. Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Mio sambil mengembalikkan kuncir rambutmu.

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana? Orang tadi sangat mengerikan Mio, kau tau?!" katamu naik darah kalau di anime pasti ada urat segi empat didahimu plus deathglare mematikan(:v).

"Hehehe, maaf maaf. Hei, masa kau tidak tau siapa yang kau tabrak tadi (y/n)-chan? Dasar kudet level 1000. Mungkin jika ada nominasi orang terkudet di Rakuzan kau masuk nominasinya atau bahkan menjadi pemenangnya" katanya tertawa lebar.

"hah, terserah kau saja. Jadi, kau tau siapa dia?"jawabmu melirik Mio.

"Ya, tentu saja, semua orang juga tau dia. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Akashi Seijuuro. Pangeran sekolah kita, idola para gadis bahkan guru, merangkup kapten tim basket sekolah kita juga (y/n)-chan. Kau lihat? dia tampan sekali!" jawabnya bersemangat 45(lebay-").

"heh, dia itu seperti monster. Mengerikan, kau lihat sendiri kan?"

"Tidak peduli, yang jelas selain tampan, dia juga kharismatik, pintar di segala bidang terutama basket dan shogi. Bisa dibilang dia itu jenius" jelas Mio panjang lebar. "yayaya, terserah" responmu tak peduli.

"(y/n)-chan, kekantin yuk? Aku lapar" kata Mio menggunakan jurus puppy eyesnya.

"Tidak, lesu. Aku mau ke taman belakang dulu." Jawabmu singkat.

"(y/n)-chan jahat" Mio memajukan bibirnya.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian, Mio-chan. Arigato ~" balasmu sambil berjalan menuju taman belakang.

"Hei! Dasar aneh, hati-hati ntar kesambet penunggu pohon belakang lho!" sahut Mio merengut.

* * *

_**Di taman belakang (dibawah pohon oak)**_

Kamu duduk tepat dibawah pohon oak yang rindang, memejamkan mata dan membayangkan sosok pemuda berambut merah tersebut.

'**Akashi Seijuuro,ya? Mengapa ia mirip dengan orang yang ada di mimpiku?'**

**TBC**

Author bacot area~

Hai minna-san!~ waduh saya bener-bener minta maaf kalo chapter 1 banyak salahnya T.T saya buatnya lewat hp sih jadi susah ngeditnya T.T kalo pake modem enggak bisa dibuka. Yah terpaksa deh lewat hp-_- /ngenes. Nah, di chapter ini si akashi udah nongol :v Akashi bukan setan ya wkwk kan sayang kalo orang se ganteng dia jadi setan :v. Saya sendiri gak tau kenapa si akashi bisa mampir ke mimpi 'reader' mungkin saking gantengnya dia kali ya? XD /abaikan. Arigato yang udah nge review ^^hehe, Saya minta maaf kalo fanfic ini kurang memuaskan, fanfic ini masih banyak kekurangan jadi maapin saya ya :v saya kan newbie /alasan , kayaknya tokoh 'reader' ketuleran sifat pemales nya Aomine nih,wkwk.

Last, Review please?^^

Sign,

Aosaki Sakurai


	3. Chapter 3

Summary :

Aku seorang yang suka berkhayal. Mata terpejam,merasakan sinar mentari danangin sepoi-sepoi membelai rambutku. Langit biru, hal indah yang kusukai,apalagi jika melihatnya bersama seseorang. Bermimpi adalah awal dari khayalanku. Tapi bagaimana jika khayalanku menjadi nyata?

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei :v

A Kuroko no Basuke fanfic

Rated: T

Main pairing : Akashi Seijuuro x Reader

Genre : Romance(maybe),humor(garing pake banget),friendship.

**Warning!**

OOC, gaje, bang typo(s), alur kecepetan, cerita kependekan, ada OC'-', bahasa tidak baku, dll

**Don't Like Don't Read :v**

'**Akashi Seijuuro,ya? Mengapa ia mirip dengan orang yang ada di mimpiku?'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Mio-chan, pulang bareng yuk?" ajakmu sambil tersenyum.

"Un! Baiklah (y/n)-chan!" angguknya setuju

"Umm...Mio, aku lapar" katamu sambil mengelus elus perutmu

"Nanti kita mampir ke Maji Burger saja, bagaimana? Aku yang traktir!" kata Mio nyengir.

"Tumben sekali mau nraktir, biasanya aku yang menraktirmu"

"Hehehe, aku dapat uang jajan tambahan kemarin" balasnya sambil mengecek dompetnya. (Takut kalo duitnya ketinggalan :v)

~Perfect Blue Sky~

**Reader POV**

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Aku langsung membereskan barang-barang ku. Perutku sudah sangat keroncongan, hehe Mio-chan hari ini mentraktirku~ lumayan bisa hemat ongkos.

"Mio-chan, ayo cepat! Perutku sudah lapar nih. Kalau aku pingsan dijalan nanti siapa yang nolong?" kataku sedikit berteriak "Cepat cepat cepatlah!"

"Sabar sedikit dong, ntar kalo kamu berisik aku batal mentraktirmu" ancamnya main-main

Aku menghela nafas "Haaa...baiklah Mio-chan, tapi perutku sudah lapar"

"Hahaha, sudah-sudah. Ayo pulang" serunya

**-Skip time-**

**At Maji Burger**

(Masih reader POV)

Kruyukk... Uhk, perutku bersabarlah sedikit ya. Sebentar lagi pesanannya datang.

"Ah, Mio-chan." Kataku membuka topik pembicaraan "Tau gak? Akashi itu orangnya kayak gimana?" lanjutku.

Mio cengar-cengir mendengarnya "Hehehe, apa sekarang kau tertarik dengannya (y/n) ?" jawabnya nyengir (?)

"Heee...apa maksudmu Mio. Aku tidak akan tertarik dengan iblis cebol(**Akashi**: *lempar gunting* **Author**:*menghindar dengan kecenya* B) **Akashi**:awas kau ya **Author**: ampuun!) itu!" Aku merengut sebal "Jawab saja pertanyaanku, Mio"

"Hehehe, Akashi itu orangnya keren, kece, cakep, ganteng, kharismatik, genius, **bla bla**" celotehnya panjang lebar.

"Haaah, sudah kuduga jawabanmu pasti begitu. Entah kenapa aku rasa dia itu mirip orang yang mampir ke mimpi ku" jawabku dengan nada serius.

"Hahahaha, (y/n)-chan... kau terlalu percaya dengan mimpi" kata Mio sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Aku Serius, Mio" rengekmu (oke, sejak kapan '(y/n)' jadi cengeng kayak Kise == /dibakarfansnyakise)

"Aku juga serius, (y/n)-chan" Mio tertawa lalu menjulurkan lidahnya "Lebih baik kita bahas PR tadi (y/n)-chan" lanjutnya.

"Heee...tumben kau bijak Mio" katamu meledek.

"Hahaha, baru tau kalo aku ini bijak?" tawa Mio membanggakan dirinya.

Seorang pelayan menghampiri kami "Ini pesanannya, silahkan dinikmati" ujarnya tersenyum.

"Arigato" kata kami berdua.

**End Reader POV**

~Perfect Blue Sky~

*kringg*

Terdengar bunyi pintu terbuka (?) /emangnya gitu? xD. Dan terlihatlah beberapa sosok mahkluk bersurai pelangi.

"Eh, bukannya mereka Kiseki no Sedai?" kata Mio antusias

"Kau kenal mereka? Apa itu kiseki no sedai?" tanyamu bingung

"Ih, (y/n)-chan kudet nya kebangetan!"sahut Mio

"Serius, aku ga tau" lanjutmu

"Mereka itu pebasket hebat tau! Konon mereka punya bakat langka yang cuman ada 10 tahun sekali(?) Mereka sering nongol di majalah olahraga, mereka juga buat lawannya kalah telak(?), mana ganteng semua lagi~ Mereka seumuran sama kayak kita!" kata Mio penuh semangat sambil mengacung kan tangannya, oke kayaknya virus 'fangirling'nya kumat lagi "Eh, tunggu kayaknya kurang satu orang deh. Eh iya, Akashi-kun ga ada" sambungnya.

"Eh, si Akashi juga anggota Kiseki no Sedai?"

"Un, dia kaptennya malah" kata Mio melanjutkan acara makannya /?

"Wow, hebat juga dia" gumammu

* * *

(**note**:disini reader jadi 'aku' ya. Soalnya susah kalo jadi 'kamu' wkwk(?))

"_Mattaku_, si Akashi mana? Kan dia yang nyuruh kita ngumpul. Urung dah gua baca Mai-chan" gerutu pemuda berkulit tan (lebih cocok item :v)

"Sabar, Aomine-kun. Mungkin Akashi-kun sedang ada urusan" jawab pemuda bersurai baby blue yang mukanya sedatar tembok, eh perasaan aku tidak melihat dia tadi.

"Iya, Akashicchi mana ya -ssu?" sahut pemuda bersurai blonde yang kelihatannya paling berisik diantara mereka.

"Kalian bisa tenang tidak, nanodayo?" kata pemuda bersurai ijo lumut (?) sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Pffft... dasar sok cool (/dihajar) dan apa-apaan itu? Celemek? Apa yang dia pikirkan? Mau membantu ibu memasak?

"*nyam-nyam, kraus kraus* kalian *kraus* tenang *kraus* sedikit" kata pemuda berambut ungu. Astaga kok ada titan nyasar ?

*kreet* (?)

Pintu terbuka lagi

"Maaf aku terlambat" katanya berjalan menuju meja 5 pemuda aneh itu. Ia sempat menoleh ke meja kami 'uaah, A-akashi' mukamu langsung pucat mengingat kejadian kemarin. Huft tenang (y/n) tenang, bersikap seperti biasa seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"(y/n)-chan, ada apa?" Tanya Mio melirik kearah mu

"Tidak apa-apa Mio-chan" katamu tersenyum terpaksa. Huft tenang, tenang batinmu menghela nafas.

"Wah, tak kusangka ternyata kita bertemu lagi ya, (y/n)" kata Akashi sambil berjalan menuju meja temannya tanpa menoleh ke arahmu.

(Note: meja kisedai ada di belakangnya meja kamu dan mio)

"Hn" katamu datar tak menghiraukan perkataan Akashi (jaim ceritanya:v)

**TBC**

Author bacot area:

Pffft chapter ini semakin gaje ya? Ampuni saya readers *mukamemelas* /ditabok. Otak saya lagi buntu ide nih :'v /kasianlu. Kenapa Akashi nyuruh GoM ngumpul di Maji burger? Entahlah saya juga tidak tau :3. Kenapa 'reader' dan 'Mio' makan di Maji Burger? Karena pengennya disana :v /apa. Gue (pake bahasa gaul biar dibilang anak gahoel B-) /ditimpuk) bingung banget masa ~ jadi selagi nyari ide lagi gue main game sama RP hoho /apahubungannyacoba. Dan akhirnya setelah bertapa (?) ya gini nih jadinya. Makin Gaje xD ! pffft sekian dulu ya /kaboor /woi ohiya, soal alur kecepetan ya? Hehe memang gini kok alurnya. Tenang sajjo, emang gini kok ceritanya hehe ^^ Yang lagi puasa selamat berpuasa ya! Saran dari gue nih ngebo aja biar ga terasa puasanya, ingat tidur itu ibadah~ jan lupa Sholat tapi xD ! Jaa~

Mind to review? :v

Sign,

Aosaki Sakurai


	4. Chapter 4

"Maaf aku terlambat" suara itu terdengar familiar...

_**Jgerrr **_! *background &amp; backsound petir*

'Ti-tidak mungkin! Itu Akashi kan?! Jleb! Mati akuu!'

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei :v

A Kuroko no Basuke fanfic

Rated: T

Main pairing : Akashi Seijuuro x Reader

Genre : Little bit Romance,humor(garing krenyes-kreynes~),friendship.

**Warning!**

OOC, gaje, bang typo(s), alur kecepetan, cerita kependekan, ada OC'-', bahasa tidak baku, penulisan tidak rapi, dll

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! :v**

**.**

**Note : ternyata kejadian di chapter 3 itu Cuma khayalan reader kok.-. /ditabok**

**(saat jam ekskul)**

Seseorang menepuk pundakmu dari belakang, "Hoi! Kau kenapa [name]-chan? Melamun lagi, eh?" ah, ternyata dia Mio. Huft kau kira siapa. "Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah membacanya? Bagus kan? Ahaha Generation of Miracles yang terbaik~" lanjutnya ber-_**fangirling **_ria.

Kau menghela nafas dalam "Asal kau tau, gara-gara majalah laknat ini otak ku jadi error tau!" salakmu galak.

Dengan wajah tanpa dosa Mio berkata, "Lah, kenapa? Bukannya itu bisa mengurangi penyakit kudet mu?" tuturnya.

"Kau tau Mio? Imajinasi ku makin menjalar luas. Masa tadi aku bayangin kita ke Maji Burger trus ketemu GoM plus komplit sama Akashi! Bayangin aja kalo itu beneran! Bisa mati aku!" erang mu frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutmu.

"Oh, tentang kejadian kemarin ya?" balas Mio menanggapi.

Masih dengan emosi, "Iya, gara-gara kamu aku jadi berurusan dengan setan cebol itu!" teriakmu. "Arghh sudah! aku pusing!" kamu mendengus kesal.

"_**Gomenne, **_[name]-_**chan**_" kata Mio, "Mau ku temani ke taman belakang?"

"Terserah kau saja" balasmu datar.

* * *

Ya, Mio-chan memberimu majalah _**sport **_katanya sih untuk mengobati penyakit 'kudet' mu. Mio menunjuk artikel _'Mengenal lebih dekat Generation of Miracles' _katanya bagus dan harus kau baca. Yasudah, kamu pun membaca dengan saksama setelah selesai membacanya 'oooh jadi begitu...' imajinasimu pun menjalar kemana-mana. (imajinasi reader di chap 3)

Mio mengekori mu di belakang, huft. Sejujurnya kamu masih kesal dengan Mio tapi mencoba tetap bersabar. Sesampai nya di taman belakang, kau merebahkan diri ke rerumputan dibawah pohon oak dan memejamkan matamu. Terasa sejuk, angin semilir menggelitik wajahmu.

"Hmm... sekarang aku tahu alasan kenapa kau suka berada disini, [name]" ucap '_seseorang yang kamu kira Mio' _ikut merebahkan dirinya disampingmu. "Ya, sekarang kau tahu kan, Mio? Disini begitu nyaman. Aku suka..." masih memejamkan mata, eh tunggu. 'Kenapa suaranya berbeda?'

"Begitu fokusnya kah dirimu, [name]? Bahkan kau tidak bisa membedakan suara teman mu dengan suara orang lain" tunggu, kalau tidak salah suara itu...

_**Skak mat!**_

Suara ini, Suara orang nomor satu yang ingin kau hindari. **AKASHI SEIJUURO**!

Kau membuka mata dan membelalak kaget. "Kau!"

Kamu mengacungkan jari menunjuk mahkluk yang berada tepat disampingmu. Ekspresinya begitu tenang menikmati semilir angin yang menggelitik wajahnya. Akashi berbaring sambil memejamkan matanya. Kedua tangannya dijadikan bantal olehnya. Angin semilir berhembus meniup rambutnya lembut. Pemandangan yang mempesona, ehm. Mungkin jika kalian termasuk salah satu fansnya Akashi, kalian bisa pingsan _**blushing**_ sambil mimisan melihat posenya. Boleh diakui kalau dia memang uhuktampanuhuk.

Akashi membuka matanya, lalu menyeringai kearahmu, "Terpesona, huh?" nada bicaranya terdengar mengejek.

"Se-sejak kapan kau berada disana? Kemana Mio?" tanyamu gelagapan.

"Siapa juga yang terpesona denganmu, eh. Akashi Seijuuro" ujarmu geram.

Akashi memejamkan matanya lagi "Berani juga kau. Aku sudah disini sebelum kau datang kemari. Teman mu? Aku tidak tahu." Jelas Akashi panjang lebar.

'Mio-chan sialan! Awas kau ya! Kau sudah mengerjaiku 2 kali di pekan ini!' batinmu geram sambil mengepalkan tanganmu.

"Untuk apa aku takut? Akashi-san?!" Tandasmu tajam.

Akashi membuka matanya dan beranjak bangun "Ingat, [name]. Urusan kita belum selesai." Kalimat itu terdengar dingin dan tajam. Akashi pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju gedung sekolah.

"Mana mungkin aku lupa, kau kira aku pikun, eh? Akashi _**teme!**_" teriak mu sambil menjulurkan lidah ke arah Akashi yang menjauh.

"Sekali lagi kau mengejekku aku jamin kau akan berciuman dengan 'gunting' ku" balas Akashi sambil memamerkan guntingnya yang kinclong /5.

Akashi semakin menjauh dan tidak terlihat lagi. Kau hanya memandangnya datar.

**Reader POV**

'Huft, kalo dipikir-pikir Akashi orangnya keren juga ya...eh apa yang aku pikirkan! Masa setan kayak dia ganteng. Oalah-_-' aku menepuk kepala ku. Mungkin otakku sudah di racuni perkataan Mio.

Aku merundukkan kepala sambil memeluk lututku. Sambil bersender di batang pohon oak 'Kira-kira dia marah padaku tidak ya?' aku menenggelamkan kepala di lututku. Tanganku mengambil ranting pohon kering yang terjatuh, sambil memainkannya di tanah. Pikiranku melayang jauh kesana. Ah, sial. Lagi-lagi penyakit melamunku kambuh.

'Akashi Seijuuro...'

Kenapa akhir-akhir ini namanya terngiang (?) di otakku. Berawal dari perkenalan yang 'sangat' tidak elit bisa dibilang memalukan. Dan juga kalimat "Urusan kita belum selesai" membuatku penasaran. Apa maksudnya? Urusan apa? Tolong, Akashi. Jangan membuatku penasaran okay?

**End Reader POV**

* * *

.

.

.

Terukir seringai diwajahnya, "Hmph"

.

.

.

**Cicambung dengan tidak elitnya~**

**(TBC)**

* * *

**Author Bacot Area**

Holaa Minna-san! kembali dengan saya si author newbie bin amatiran ini *wink* /ditabok/ gimana dengan chapter ini? Gomen apdetnya lama. Di karenakan fakor malas, abis ide, letih, lesu /apaan/ tapi gatau darimana dapet semangat buat ngetik chap ini. Gimana pendapat kalian? Makin gaje atau absurd kah? Hehehe

Berikan kririk, saran, atau komentar kalian agar saya bisa menulis dengan lebih baik lagi (?)

See U in next chapter. Jaa ne :D ~

Last, Mind to review?

Sign,

Aosaki Sakurai


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei :v

A Kuroko no Basuke fanfic

Rated: T (buat jaga-jaga)

Main pairing : Akashi Seijuuro x Reader

Genre : tentukan sendiri xD /dihajar

**Warning!**

OOC, gaje, bang typo(s), alur kecepetan, cerita kependekan, ada OC'-', bahasa tidak baku, penulisan tidak rapi, dan teman-temannya

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! :v**

Hari itu langit mendung menyelimuti Kyoto. Sang mentari tampaknya lelah untuk menampakkan diri. Udara dingin menyeruak sampai ketulang, Membuat ngilu sang empunya. Hari minggu, hari libur yang dinanti setiap orang seharusnya cerah dan menyenangkan tapi tidak untuk hari ini.

.

.

.

"Hoaam...jam berapa ini?" kau mengucek mata untuk memperjelas pengelihatan sembari melihat jam. "Jam 8?" gumammu sambil menyibak tirai jendela kamar.

"Cuacanya mendung." Kau menatap datar langit yang bewarna kelabu.

Kau berjalan ke wastafel , kemudian mencuci muka. Setelah itu, kau segera menuju meja makan hendak sarapan. "Ohayo." ucapmu sambil menguap lebar.

"Are, sepi? Kemana semua orang?" kau tampak bingung, biasanya Ibumu selalu menyambut dan menawarkan sarapan kini entah kemana. Kau berusaha mengingat sesuatu, kemudian menepuk jidatmu "Ah, iya! Mereka kan sedang ada tugas di luar kota."

Kau melangkahkan kakimu gontai menuju dapur, lalu menggoreng telur dan membakar roti. Mengeluarkan selada, keju, mayonaise, bawang bombai, dan tomat. "Hem, sandwich tidak buruk."

Setelah acara memasak didapur selesai, kau beranjak ke ruang makan untuk menghabiskan sarapanmu. "Ittadakimasu!" ucapmu garing dan menatap nanar meja yang kosong. Setelah selesai kau beranjak pergi mengambil handuk, lalu bergegas membersihkan diri di kamar mandi.

"Ugh," kau meregangkan tubuhmu, "Ah, mandi memang membuat badan segar." kau membuka jendela kamar, langit tampaknya masih mendung. "Haaah!" kau menghirup dan menghembuskan udara pagi yang sejuk, "Ah, segar sekali"

Setelah menyudahi aktivitas menghirup udara segar mu. Segera kau teringat tugas untuk klub fotografi, memotret objek hidup. Ya, seorang [name] memang sangat menyukai fotografi. Kau pun segera bergegas mengambil kamera dan memperbaiki penampilanmu. Setelah dirasa oke, kau mengemas barang yang akan dibawa. _**Handphone, **_kamera, lensa, dompet, permen karet? Sip, sudah lengkap!:v

Ah, iya. Kau adalah salah satu anggota klub fotografi. Tugas kali ini untuk pameran festival kebudayaan nanti. Foto-foto jepretan anggota klub akan di pajang di aula sekolah karena klub fotografi di sekolahmu sudah banyak memenangkan penghargaan karena hasil jepretran foto yang begitu indah /?

Kau mengenakan topi hitam, jacket merah, celana _**jeans**_, kaus putih polos, dan sepatu _**sneakers **_yang senada dengan warna celana _**jeans**_mu, biru donker. Tak lupa tas selempang kecil yang berisi perlengkapanmu. Pakai topi di hari mendung? Buat gaya gapapa dong :v

Kau mengambil sepeda di garasi, setelah memastikan pintu terkunci segera kau kayuh sepedamu menuju ke taman terdekat. Biasanya di hari minggu banyak orang yang menghabiskan waktu mereka ditaman. Sekedar nongkrong, bermain, kencan, atau berkumpul dengan teman. Banyak yang bisa menjadi objek untuk tugasmu disana.

Penjual makanan, eskrim, mainan, balon, dan lain-lain berjejer di taman itu. Mulai dari anak-anak, remaja, orang dewasa, bahkan lansia ada disana. Meskipun cuaca tidak cerah, taman ini tetap saja ramai—seperti biasanya.

Kau memarkirkan sepedamu lalu merantainya (?). Celingak-celinguk mencari objek yang bagus untuk difoto, matamu menangkap kerumunan orang yang terlihat heboh. Kau mengalungkan kamera di lehermu. Kau penasaran dan melangkahkan kaki perlahan menuju kerumunan itu.

"Etto, _**sumimasen **_ada acara apa ya? Ramai sekali." tanyamu pada seseorang yang berada di tengah kerumunan itu.

"Ah, ada pertandingan _**streetbasketball**_. Kedua tim bermain dengan sengit. Tapi aku lebih mendukung tim itu." kata orang itu mengacungkan jari telunjuknya kearah lapangan basket.

'ooh, ada _**streetbasketball **_rupanya, pantas ramai.' batinmu. "_**Souka, arigato.**_" ucapmu, orang itu mengangguk.

Setelah terlepas dari arus kerumunan manusia, kau mendapat ide sebagai objek fotomu. Bibirmu menyeringai tipis. "Ini hal yang menarik."

* * *

"Ugh," kau meringis kecil, "Harusnya aku sering latihan memanjat pohon..." keluhmu. Tunggu sebentar, memanjat pohon?! Ya, kau sedang memanjat pohon demi mendapat _**spot**_ yang cocok sebagai tempat memotret. Tempatnya tinggi dan dekat dengan lapangan, juga lumayan jauh dari kerumunan.

Kau mengaktifkan kameramu, lalu men_**zoom **_kameramu dan mencari objek yang bagus untuk di abadikan. "eh, tunggu dulu," kau men_**zoom**_ lagi kameramu "Bukannya itu, Akashi-kun?!" kau menghela nafas berat, "Orang seperti dia bisa juga bermain basket ya..."

5 kata, [name]... kau sungguh ketinggalan zaman.

.

"Ah, kau ini sangat kudet [name]-chan!"

Teringat pada perkataan si cerewet Mio. 'Sial, kau menang. Aku memang kudet!' umpatmu sebal.

Fokus pada tugasmu, kau membidik objekmu lagi "_**Gotcha!**_" klik, kau melihat hasil jepretanmu. "ah, masih belum." kau pun membidik dan mengabadikan objek fotomu berulang kali.

"Hem, sepertinya yang ini bagus. Siap-siap saja wajah sok absolutmu itu terpampang di festival budaya nanti, Akashi-kun~." sambil tertawa gaje layaknya miss kunti penunggu pohon kau cekikikan sendiri menatap layar kamera. Oh [name], wajah tamvan seperti Akashi kau tertawakan? Sepertinya kau tidak sayang dengan nyawamu dan... sepertinya fans Akashi akan bertambah 'banyak' lagi.

"Oh iya, bagaimana caraku turun?!" wajahmu pucat pasi, kau memang ahli dalam memanjat pohon, tapi seringkali lupa caranya turun. Mungkin ini karma menertawakan Akashi tadi. '_**kuso**_, aku harus nekat!'

Dengan penuh keberanian, kau pun nekat menuruni pohon itu. Pada pijakan terakhir...

'BUAKH'

"_**ITTAI!**_" kau meringis mengelus-elus bokongmu yang nyeri karena terjatuh dari pohon tadi, untung saja di pijakan terakhir, jadi tidak ada cidera serius.

"_**Kuso, **_pohon sialan, awas kau ya!" gerammu sambil mengutuk pohon tak berdosa itu. Malang nasibmu.

"Ah, kameraku! Untung baik-baik saja." kau pun berdiri dan bergegas pergi, dengan pakaian yang acak-acakkan demi mendapatkan foto yang bagus, ya, demi foto yang bagus memang butuh pengorbanan yang besar. Kau segera menuju tempat parkir sepeda. Tetapi...

Ada segerombol mahkluk pelangi melintas di depan matamu, etto, rasanya kau familiar dengan wajah mereka. Yap, Kiseki no Sedai yang ada di majalah nista milik Mio. Kalau ada Kiseki no Sedai berarti ada Akashi juga dong...

Nah, sekarang saatnya bakat akting di terapkan. Berhubung pakaianmu seperti cowok dan dadamu _**pettan **_/dihajar. Kau pun menjalankan aksi aktingmu, dengan merapikan topi dan jalan menunduk sambil memegang tas selempang, bagaikan seorang copet yang baru saja mencopet/? berbaur dikerumunan, dengan santainya kau berjalan melintasi mereka.

'yosh, dia tidak menyadariku!' sorakmu didalam hati.

"Maaf, tunggu sebentar" tegur seorang berambut ijo lumudh dengan logat tsundere dan gaya sok cool sambil menaikkan kacamatanya. "Anda terlihat mencurigakan." Tambahnya sinis.

'Hell no, gaya ketjeh gini dibilang mencurigakan-_-' rutukmu dalam hati.

"Kau seperti wartawan gila yang mengikuti kami terus menerus -ssu!" cerocos pemuda berambut kuning. Dasar tidak sopan model kuning narsis yang satu ini.

"Ah, maaf, anda salah orang." katamu sambil terus menunduk 'sial, sepertinya aktingku salah.'

Akashi melangkah berjalan kerahmu, kau hanya bisa melihat kakinya saja tanpa mengetahui siapa dia. Tangan Akashi dengan cepat melepas topi yang kau kenakan dan rambut yang kau gulung begitu saja tanpa dikuncit (karena males benerin tadi pas jatuh dari pohon) pun tergerai begitu saja.

"eh," kau terbengong menatap Akashi yang tengah menyunggingkan seringai meremehkannya.

"Dia perempuan?" kata seluruh anggota GoM minus Akashi _**speechless **_memandangmu.

Masih dengan seringainya, "Kau mencoba menipu kami, eh?" kata Akashi menatapmu.

"Menipu apanya? Aku sedang berjalan-jalan lalu dengan sialnya bertemu dengan kalian disini." ucapmu tajam.

"Kau cantik sekali-ssu! Aku tak menyangka kalau kau itu perempuan tadi!" ucap Kise panjang lebar. Sekarang baru muji, dasar huh.

"Kalian? Kau mengenal kami eh, nona _**pettan **_?" sahut pemuda gelap sambil mengorek kupingnya. Aomine, kau sungguh jorok.

"J-Jangan salah sangka, aku bukan stalker atau penggemar kalian. Teman ku yang merupakan penggemar kalian melihatkanku majalah nista berisi informasi kalian, maka dari itu aku tau kalian." jelasmu panjang lebar, "_**Pettan? **_dasar_** Hentai**_!" teriakmu menunjuk horror pemuda yang bernama Aomine itu. "Maaf, nona. Aku tak tertarik dengan _**pettan **_sepertimu." jawabnya dengan nada malas.

"Ah, kau belum memperkenalkan diri, nona." sahut sosok yang tiba-tiba ada di dekatmu.

"Huaaa! Siapa kau? HANTU!" teriakmu horror.

"Dia kenalanmu? Aka-chin?" sesosok pemuda tinggi berambut ungu layaknya titan /salah/ akhirnya mengeluarkan suara. Sementara pemuda berambut hijau hanya menatapmu tajam.

"Namaku [fullname], satu sekolah dengan iblis bergunting ini." ucapmu menatap datar Akashi. Sepertinya, [name] sudah tidak menyayangi nyawanya.

'Oh ayolah, hari liburku yang indah menjadi berantakan seperti ini. Benar-benar sial.'

.

Akashi hanya menatapmu tajam dengan lirikan mautnya, /eaaa~/ "[full name], kau sudah tidak sayang nyawa ya?" ckris ckirs Akashi sudah mengeluarkan Gunting-_**chan**_nya yang membuat GoM langsung merinding disko.

"Lupakan saja ucapanku tadi, oh ya, pertandingan kalian tadi keren sekali! _**Sugoi**_!" Pujimu dengan mata berbinar-binar. Akashi hanya mendengus sebal, gadis ini mengalihkan topik rupanya.

Kise Ryouta, si model narsis pun mengeluarkan suaranya, "ne, [name]-cchi suka fotografi ya?" tanyanya antusias sambil memandang kameramu. "Jika kau butuh model, aku bersedia menjadi model untuk [name]-cchi yang _**kawaii **_ssu!"

"Cih, kau narsis sekali Kise." Sindir si hitam, ralat, Aomine maksudnya. Kau mengiyakan perkataan Aomine. Kise yang malang...

"Ahaha, terimakasih Kise-kun." Ucapmu sambil tersenyum manis yang membuat GoM _**blushing **_ria kecuali ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Akashi. Dasar, dia manusia bukan sih? /dikepret/

"[name]-chin manis sekali seperti permen. Aku jadi ingin permen." Murasakibara a.k.a titan ungu ini jadi ngelantur ngomongin makanan dengan raut wajah polosnya. "Aku ada permen karet, kau mau?" tawarmu yang langsung direspon senyuman polos Murasakibara. "Arigato [name]-chin, kau sungguh baik."

[name], Permenmu mengalihkan duniaku, hahaha ~

"Ah, langitnya mulai cerah ya. Ne, Akashi-kun, bisa ikut aku sebentar?" Katamu sambil mendongakkan kepala ke atas. Tanpa persetujuan dari Akashi kau menarik tangannya alias menyeretnya pergi. "_**Gomen, **_aku pinjam dulu kapten kalian ya!" teriakmu sambil berlari menyeret Akashi.

Kiseki no Sedai hanya bisa terdiam.

.

"_**Yatta! **_Akhirnya sampai juga!~" ucapmu riang tanpa menyadari tatapan tajam nan menusuk yang sedari tadi mendelik ke arahmu.

"Sampai dengkulmu! Gue capek pea lu main seret aja!"

Maaf terjadi kesalahan dialog,

"Apa maksudmu menyeretku ke tempat ini tanpa persetujanku hah?" bentak Akashi yang tidak ditanggapi oleh sang tersangka penyeretan pewaris tunggal Akashi itu.

"Akashi-kun, _**kocchi kocchi!**_" teriakmu yang sudah berbaring di rerumputan. Akashi pun mau tak mau menurut saja, tumben. Akashi ikut merebahkan dirinya ke rerumputan disamping dirimu.

"Nah, coba kau lihat, Langitnya indah bukan?" ucapmu sambil menunjuk langit biru yang cerah, lalu melirik ke mahkluk yang berada disebelahmu, "Iyakan, Akashi-kun?"

"Ya." Akashi tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis yang sampai tidak disadari olehmu, senyum yang bisa mebuat orang kehabisan darah karena mimisan terpana. /lebay/

"Tempat apa ini?" tanya Akashi datar.

"Oh, karena taman ini dekat dengan rumahku jadi aku sering berpetualang menjelah taman ini dan menemukan tempat rahasia yang indah ini!" ceritamu panjang lebar yang hanya direspon "Oh." Oleh si penanya.

"Hehehe, Jadi urusanku denganmu sudah berakhir disini ya." Ucapmu tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak. Kau kira dengan membawaku ke tempat ini semua urusan kita selesai hah?" jawab Akashi tajam.

"Heee, kenapa begitu? Kau orang termenyebalkan yang pernah ku temui." Cerocosmu sambil menatapnya tajam.

Akashi mendekatkan dirinya ke dirimu, "[name], kau harus bertanggung jawab atas semua ini." Bisiknya tepat di telingamu.

Dan...

Itu sukses membuat wajahmu seperti kepiting rebus.

**TBC **

**Yosh, ketemu lagi sama saya! Ada yang kangen? /dibuang/ ff gaje ini akhirnya apdet juga setelah sekian lama. Kelas 9 memang repot mah, tugasnya gila. Gurunya tega T-T mana bentar lagi mau mid semester, TO, UAS, UN. AH SAYA STRESS! /udah/ maap kalo chapter ini tidak memuaskan reader-sama /sujud/. **

**Ah sudahlah**

**Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya!**

**Akhir kata,**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**

**OMAKE**

"Eh, kita di tinggal sendirian disini ssu?" tanya Kise memecah keheningan dalam kebingungan yang melanda.

"Berani sekali dia nanodayo, menyeret Akashi seperti itu." Ucap Midorima dengan gaya coolnya, memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

"Kita ikuti saja mereka." Kata Aomine yang membuat Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara, bahkan Kuroko terkejut.

"Ide bagus Aomine-kun."dengan tampang datarnya, Kuroko mengiyakan ucapan Aomine.

"Boleh juga idemu Mine-chin. Tidak biasanya Akashi-chin dekat dengan seorang gadis." Kata Murasakibara dengan tampang polosnya.

"Baiklah nanodayo, aku juga penasaran." Midorima, dimana gaya sok cool mu itu?

"Eeeeh?! Kalian serius ssu? Baiklah aku juga ikut!" Sorak Kise dengan rasa penasarannya.

-di belakang pepohonan-

"ssst lihat itu mereka." Bisik Aomine sambil menunjuk [name] dengan Akashi yang sedang berbaring di rerumputan.

"Mereka mesra sekali ssu, aku iri." Kata Kise sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aka-chin romantis ya." Kraus kraus, kata Murasakibara sambil melahap _**snack**_nya.

"Apa Akashi-kun dan [name]-san berpacaran?" Kuroko bertanya-tanya dengan tampang datarnya.

"Ternyata Akashi bisa bersikap baik pada seorang gadis nanodayo." Kata Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

-back to Akashi and [name] place-

_**Hatchi!**_

"Aku rasa ada yang sedang membicarakan kita Akashi-kun." Katamu sambil mengusap hidungmu.

"Aku merasa ada yang sedang mengawasi kita." Akashi memandang wilayah sekitar, lalu melempar guntingnya ke arah pepohonan.

"Eh, kenapa Akashi-kun?" tanyamu dengan muka polos.

"Entahlah, hanya ingin." Jawab Akashi singkat.

-Kisedai side-

Setelah insiden gunting melayang tadi, glek. Muka mereka memucat.

"Aaaa, kita harus kabur dari sini." Ucap semuanya kompak.


End file.
